Canon Sure Shot/Prima/Autoboy
Description With the Sure Shot (Prima in Europe, Autoboy in Japan) series of compact cameras, Canon became a major player in the world market for consumer cameras. From the original Sure Shot/AF35M/Autoboy of November 1979 to the Sure Shot 90u II Date of 2005, this range was a spectacular commercial success. Chronology 1979 * Canon Sure Shot/AF35M/Autoboy 1981 * Canon Super Sure Shot/AF35ML/Autoboy Super 1983 * Canon (New) Sure Shot/AF35M II/Autoboy 2 1985 * Canon Sprint/Jet (AF35J)/Autoboy LITE 1986 * Canon Sure Shot Supreme/Top Shot/Autoboy 3 * Canon Sure Shot Tele/Top Twin/Autoboy Tele 1988 * Canon Sure Shot Multi Tele/Prima Tele/Autoboy Tele 6 * Canon Sure Shot Zoom/Prima Zoom/Autoboy Zoom * Canon Sure Shot Ace/Prima Shot/Autoboy Prisma * Canon Sure Shot Joy/Prima 4/Autoboy Lite 2 1989 * Canon Sure Shot Zoom XL/Prima Zoom F/Autoboy Zoom Super * Canon Sure Shot Caption Zoom/Prima Auto Zoom/New Autoboy 1990 }} * Canon New Sure Shot/Prima Twin/Autoboy WT28 (World Traveler) * Canon Photura/Epoca/Autoboy Jet 1991 * Canon Sure Shot Zoom 105/Prima Zoom 105/Autoboy Zoom 105 * Canon Autoboy Jet Canon Williams (Limited edition Japan-only) * Canon Sure Shot Mega Zoom 76/Prima Zoom 76/Autoboy Zoom 76 * Canon Sure Shot Tele Max/Prima Twin S/Autoboy Mini T (Tele) * Canon Sure Shot Max (Date)/Prima 5/Autoboy Mini 1992 * Canon Photura 135 Caption/Epoca 135 Caption/Jet 135 * Canon Sure Shot Zoom Max/Prima Zoom Mini/Autoboy A (Ace) 1993 * Canon Autoboy A (Ace) XL (With panorama setting.) * Canon Sure Shot Z115/Prima Super 115/Autoboy S (Super) * Canon Sure Shot M/Prima Mini/Autoboy F 1994 * Canon Sure Shot Z85/Prima Super 85/Autoboy J (Jack) * Canon Sure Shot Owl/Prima AF-7 * Canon Sure Shot A-1/Prima AS-1/Autoboy D5 (Fully waterproof. Sureshot WP-1 also exists.) * Canon Prima Super 28V/Autoboy Luna 1995 * Canon Sure Shot Del Sol/Prima Sol/Autoboy SE (World's first mass-produced solar-powered camera.) * Canon Sure Shot 60 Zoom/Prima Zoom Shot/Autoboy Juno (also available with Date function) * Canon Sure Shot Z70W (Caption)/Prima Super 28 (Caption) * Canon Sure Shot 70 Zoom/Prima Zoom 70F/Autoboy Luna 35 * Canon Sure Shot 80 Tele/Prima BF Twin/Autoboy BF80 1996 * Canon Sure Shot Z135/Prima Super 135/Autoboy S (Super) II * Canon Sure Shot Sleek/Prima Mini II/Autoboy F XL 1997 * Canon Sure Shot Owl Date/Prima AF-8 Date * Canon Sure Shot 105 Zoom Date/Prima Super 105 Date/Autoboy Luna 105 1998 * Canon Sure Shot Zoom 85 Date/Prima Zoom 85 Date/Autoboy Luna 85 1999 * Canon Autoboy Luna XL * Canon Sure Shot Z115 Panorama (Caption)/Prima Super 115N (Caption)/Autoboy S XL * Canon Sure Shot Z70W/Prima Super 28N (Caption) (Platinum coloured version of Autoboy Luna.) * Canon Sure Shot Z135 (Caption)/Prima Super 135N (Caption)/Autoboy SII XL (Platinum coloured version of Autoboy S.) * Canon Sure Shot Classic 120/Prima Super 120/Autoboy 120 * Canon Sure Shot 76 Zoom Date/Prima Zoom 76 (Date)/Autoboy Juno 76 2000 * Canon Sure Shot Owl PF/AF-7S/Prima AF-9 S (Date) (With big viewfinder.) * Canon Sure Shot BF (Date)/Prima BF-9S (Date) (Big viewfinder, fixed focus.) * Canon Sure Shot Z90W (Caption)/Prima Super 90 Wide (Caption)/Autoboy EPO 2001 * Canon Prima Zoom 65 (Date) (Shorter zoom version of Autoboy Juno 76.) * Canon Sure Shot 105 Zoom S (Date)/Prima Super 105 X/Autoboy Luna 105 S * Canon Prima Zoom 60 (QD) (For China and Latin America.) 2002 * Canon Sure Shot Z155/Prima Super 155/Autoboy 155 * Canon Sure Shot 130u/Prima Super 130/Autoboy N 130 * Canon Prima BF-800 (For the Asian market.) 2003 * Canon Sure Shot 115u/Prima Super 115u/Autoboy N 115 * Canon Sure Shot 105u/Prima Super 105i/Autoboy N 105 * Canon Sure Shot 80u/Prima Zoom 80u/Autoboy N 80 * Canon Sure Shot 90u/Prima Zoom 90u * Canon Sure Shot BF-10/Prima BF-10 * Canon Sure Shot AF-10/Prima AF-10 (26mm lens) 2004 * Canon Sure Shot 150u/Prima Super 150u/Autoboy N 150 * Canon Sure Shot Z180u/Prima Super 180/Autoboy 180 (38-180mm zoom.) 2005 * Canon Sure Shot 130u II Date/Prima Super 130u Date/Autoboy N 130 II * Canon Sure Shot 115u II Date/Prima Zoom 115u II * Canon Sure Shot 90u II Date/Prima Zoom 90u II Date Links * Canon Prima 4 Review at http://blog.bkspicture.com/ * Sure Shot series on Canon Camera Museum * Canon cameras at www.collection-appareils.fr * AF35M II Video Manual by Shawnee Union Category:Canon Sure Shot Category: C Autoboy